Invisble
by Aidran Eyrie
Summary: "We have are suspisions of who exactly are death eaters. But the only way for them to be confirmed is the death of a innocent person. People are scared."**CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED**
1. Prolouge-Invisible

Invisible   
Prologue   
~   
  
I suppress the urge to giggle. My best friend Ginny, who's sitting across   
from me, is staring at Harry Potter again.   
  
It's commonly known that Ginny has been very taken with Harry since her first   
year. I feel sorry for her, I really do, because she's always seen by people   
as 'the youngest Weasley,' which is not fair. She's smart, bright, and   
pretty, but of course Potter doesn't see that. Nope, he's just off staring at   
that Cho Chang.   
  
Too blind to see what's in front of him. Now he looks up and sees Ginny   
staring at him. And he smiles, just smiles. It makes me sick that he toys   
with her heart so much.   
  
Who am I? Well, I'm invisible for one thing. My name's Ella Mayer. I transferred   
from a little school in Salem, USA , during Ginny's second year.   
  
When I came here I just sat down at the Gryffindor table the day after the   
sorting; everyone was too caught up in the news then to notice me. But Ginny   
did--she's a lot like me, ignored by most. Not really invisible, everyone   
knew who she was. She was one of the Weasleys. But she was ignored.   
  
I've learned a lot from Ginny. People don't realize how much she is like Bill   
and George. She loves Quidditch, though she'd never play it since her family   
would have a fit. She comes up with great pranks and is extremely funny. She   
doesn't get top marks, but that's only because Ginny doesn't spend all her time in the   
library like I do.   
  
She's blushing dramatically now. Colin thinks she's cute when she does that, but   
he made me promise never to tell her.   
  
She looks depressed--and I know why. Because of Potter. The thing is, now we're   
entering are fourth year and the Dark Lord is back to power, I wonder what will   
happen to us all.   
  
Already the school is divided. Some Slytherin seventh years were taken away by   
the Ministry two days ago; seems they were torturing a Muggle-Born, 3rd year witch during the last Hogsmeade trip.  
  
Three weeks ago a Ravenclaw sixth year was tried for the torture of a Muggle-born   
outside the school. She's in Azkaban now.   
  
Even some Hufflepuffs are Death Eaters, one or two Gryffindors, too. We have   
are suspicions of who exactly, but the only way for them to be confirmed is   
when an innocent person gets hurt.   
  
People are scared, no use in hiding that fact. The depression is already starting to   
gulp the castle. Even Fred and George Weasley haven't been as wild as usual.   
  
But I haven't changed, I knew inside it was coming. Besides, my point of   
view doesn't matter.   
  
I'm invisible, remember? 


	2. Chapter 1

Invisible  
Chapter One  
  
~*~  
"Ella! For god's sake wake up!" a voice cracks through the air like lightning, shattering the quiet blackness that surrounded me.  
  
I try to open my eyes, I really do. But it's terribly hard. Finally, after my struggle with an invisible Demon-Eye-Closer-Thing my eyelids open to reveal a blurry sight. The floor below me is cold and hard, not like the warm carpet in the Gryffindor common room, or the hard oak floor in my dorm.  
  
Sitting up slightly, someone pushes my down before I can get far, "You need to lay down and rest," it is Colin, I groan. Well, on the bright side I hid his camera last weeks so he can't take pictures to haunt me this time. Of course, he'll probably find it behind Potter's chair that he always sits in. I'm cruel, but I'm trying to help Colin get over being obsessed with Potter.  
  
"What the hell happened?" usually my use of language would make Ginny scowl and Colin laugh. Not this time. With a shock I realize this is serious. Most of the Great Hall is silent.  
  
Aha! Now my eyes are clearer. Now I can see. Oh gosh, how I wish they were closed again. Gryffindors are staring at me, heck, some Slytherins too. Actually, the Slytherins are more of smirking but oh well.  
  
Even the 'Trio' as many have come to call them are here. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ginny is there too, too worried about me to notice she's next to Potter.  
  
I guess I'm not invisible anymore. Must be loosing my touch.  
  
My head hurts, pounding with pain is more like it. I run my hand over it and I feel a wet, sticky substance. Blood. Now I'm mad. I want to know what happened to me.  
  
Seeing the look on my face, Ginny quickly says, "Just wait, Ella. Madam Pomfrey is coming and Dumbledore has already sent for the Ministry."  
  
Madam Pomfrey? Dumbledore? The Ministry of bloody Magic? I look around for a face that isn't shocked. No such luck, I take a glance at Ron Weasley. His eyes are full on concern, he's quite cu—hold on, this is so not the time.  
  
This time when I sit up I do not heed to Ginny pushing me down again. Everyone is staring at me, wondering who I am probably. Nosy people. I glare. I am NOT an animal in the zoo that you can gawk at all day! If only I had the courage to see these words out loud.   
  
Not today, I won't stand for gawking Scar Heads, I open my mouth to say what I think but Colin slides his hand over it. My words come out as muffled silence, "Yes, we know. Just shut it. You need to lay down, you just got stu—" he becomes quiet under Ginny's gaze, praticaly daring him to go on.  
  
"I got stunned?" it sounds more like I'm stating a fact then asking a question. Mind you, getting stunned would explain my horrible headache. I must've hit the ground.  
  
"Yes, you'll be all right," Harry said, sounding like a 'leader'. The Gryffindors beamed at him. He's arrogant, no one thinks so except for me. No, I'm not a jealous Slytherin, it's just more people deserve attention then him, "You got stunned. But you're all right."  
  
Hmph. Well, forget that Potter, "I know I'm all right, I wouldn't be sitting up scowling if I wasn't."   
  
Hermione Granger tutted as though I didn't know what I was talking about. I smiled when Ron Weasley sniggered though, trying to cover up his laughter.  
  
Through the small crowd of people around me I can see someone laying on the ground tied up and unconscious. There's a girl shaking her head looking near to tears by him. I gasp quietly. It's a 5th year Ravenclaw, by the name of Jerry Moon, or at least I think it is. I'm not 100% sure.  
  
"Oh god," I put my head in my hands, getting more blood on my fingers. Last week Jerry Moon was tutoring—well, more like torturing me, it's a matter of opinion--in Transfiguration class.  
  
"It's okay," someone pats me on the back sympathetically thinking that it's my head that hurts. Wonder if it's Ron....Further more, I wonder why I care if it's that insufferable git.  
  
"I-I need to owl someone," I did, I needed to owl my friend who graduated from Hogwarts this year. I'd been trying to get the time to for a week. But what I really wanted was to get away from all these people. At the time I thought it was a brilliant excuse.  
  
But Madam Pomfrey was here, "No, Ms. Mayer, you've just been stunned and almost cracked open your skull almost cracked open. Owls can wai—"  
  
"No, really, I need to—"  
  
Ginny looked down at me, remarkably resembling Mrs. Weasley, "Didn't you hear Madam Pomfrey? Owls. Can. Wait."  
  
I sighed, as stubborn as I may be years of experience taught me not to argue with Virginia Weasley.  
  
Being magicked onto a stretcher I fight tooth and nail with Pomfrey saying I can walk perfectly fine, earning more stares from the remaining people in the Great Hall. I can't believe it, the kids in the Great Hall are giggling! Giggling I tell you! They think this is an elaborate joke. Stupid children, you do not joke about the Dark Arts at a time like the one we live in.  
  
Colin and Ginny are by my side whispering words of comfort. The sentiment touches me, it really does. Weird, I always thought that it was a waste of time to ask someone who's just been stunned if their all right, now I see the reason behind it.  
  
I didn't really hear people at the Great Hall question who I was. Undoubtedly the 'smart' ones were thinking I was a spy of some sort sent by the Dark Lord. I find that quite insulting. Of course, I wasn't listening. Madam Pomfrey had already directed me to a bed.  
  
"Drink up," Pomfrey smiled, "This may taste nasty."  
  
Taking the goblet off of her I drank deeply, it tasted nice, sort of like oranges and strawberries, with a dash of sugar…maybe some weird ginger too, funny, I never remember ginger being included in the Sleeping Draught. My eyelids felt heavy and I layed down on the soft bed. Someone pulled the blankets up off of my and I drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If the Harry Potter World belonged to me then I'd be busy writing the 5th book and not writing this still story :-) Anyhow, please do NOT copy my plot, or copy Ella!  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who's reviewed! And thanks to Candy for reading this!  
  
Invisible  
Chapter 2  
~  
I felt something brush against my throat, like a warm hand, or maybe a cold clothe…I can't tell.  
  
My head ached. Why did it ache so much? I've never had such a bad head ache in my life! Sleeping Potion wasn't supposed to make its patients get head aches….  
  
I felt something hot, like the very insides of me were burning. A image of white, hot fire flashed in my mind. But as quick as it came the picture, and the sensation were gone. The white and red fire were no longer there.  
  
Red, the color of Ginny's hair…and the color of Ron's.  
  
God damnit, Mayer, snap out of it! My internal clock told me that I'd been asleep for longer then I should've. I worried that the burning sensation was not good.  
  
A creak. A noise! Thank god I wasn't dead! I can hear a door open and shut. Oh great merciful gods and goddesses from every religion ever invented I was alive! Bless Merlin's beard!  
  
Now, Ella, open your eyes, girl. But this was the hardest par, no matter how hard I tried my eyes wouldn't budge. I wondered if I was sweating from the effort, hoping that someone would notice and come to help me…there again I didn't really want them to help. My eyelids were glued shut it seemed like, so I took in my surroundings. It was black, everywhere, not a speak of light. It was frightful, but yet there was a thrill of exillerence that I cannot describe, I felt warm and safe, although I felt like pounding on the floor and screaming for help at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, a great blinding flash of white came into my vision, if I didn't have my eyes closed I was worried that I might become blinde. The light faded away quickly.  
  
I opened a eye. Just one. But the other soon followed. Gasping I gulped in fresh air. I was starving to death and extremely thirsty.  
  
Hearing two gasps I smiled, although that simple task hurt my face as though I hadn't smiled for years.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!" it sounded like Colin. I groaned. Well, on the bright side that explains the flash of white light, it was probably his silly camera. He really should throw that thing away, it's extremely annoying and sooner or later he's going to make me blind.  
  
My eyesight cleared a bit when Madam Pomfrey came over to me and started muttering charms I suppose. I know I must have been imagining it but she looked a bit ashamed and muttered 'sorry' imbetween spells every so often.  
  
Sorry for what?  
  
Now that I could see properly and there was some food in my stomach (grapes provided by the Famous Sucky Transfiguration Wizard Colin Creevy…the grapes were a tad bit sour) I noticed although Ginny was smiling brodly she still had a look of worry in her eyes. And confusement.  
  
"So what happened?" I gulped down a glass of water in a way that my older brother would frown on. Especially if he found out how much food I had devored in the last five minutes.   
  
"Well…." Ginny looked sheepish.  
  
Good old Colin didn't beat around the brush though, "As soon as you drank that potion you were out like a light!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Of course, it WAS a Sleeping Potion." I heard a groan from the next bed over.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Ginny while walking off to the bed hidden behind curtains.  
  
"Anyway," continued Colin, drawing attention back to him, "You've been out cold for a week and a half!" he seemed very excited at this as though it was something important to everyong. Me? Important? No way, I'm invisible. I smiled slightly thinking of how unlikely it was that anyone would know, or even care, that I was in the hospital wing.  
  
Then the words 'a week and a half reached my ears', "WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Sorry," I apologized, "But how am I supposed to catch up on all that work I missed!"  
  
Ginny had come back, "Never you mind," she said in a nononsence tone, "Colin forgot to add that the reason why you were out for so long is because the potion was way to strong. Madam Pomfrey is surprised that you woke up early, she was starting to think that you were going to die," She looked down, she seemed to look a bit guilty to me, "The thing is, Madam Pomfrey would never mess up such a elementary magic potion…."  
  
I gave out a unlady like snort. Never was a understatement, she'd never do that in a million years, she could probably do the potion with her eyes closed! And Snape—who made some of the other Healing Potions—would never risk his job on a insignificant student like me.  
  
Then it dawned on me, "What're you getting at?" when there faces stayed serious I laughed uneasily, "No way! No one's trying to kill me!"  
  
"Be reasonable, Ella. Have you ever heard of Pomfrey messing up a potion?" asked Colin.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Besides, you said so yourself a million times that Madam Pomfrey was one of the best Medi-Docters around. She could do the potion in her sleep," Ginny pointed out. Her brown eyes shown with confusement.  
  
I once again rolled my eye and replied, "No one would try to kill me! For Merlin's Sake I'm not good at magic and I don't have any enemies!"  
  
"But lots of Slytherins hate y—"  
  
"They hate every Gryffindor! Just as we hate all Slytherins," sitting up slightly I looked directly into there eyes, "Not all Slytherins are bad. There are just as many evil Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and yes, Gryffindors."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Colin asked genuenly concerned.  
  
But Ginny took my side, "It's true. There's been as many Ravenclaw Death Eaters as Hufflepuff ones," she shuddered slightly, "You don't really know who to trust these days."  
  
The hospital wing burst open and I slide down into my sheets ready to go back to sleep. But instead of going to sleep I decided to listen to the converstation. Especially since the two people who had rushed in were none other then Harry and Hermione. I wondered silently where Ron was.  
  
"How're you doing, Ginny?" Harry asked as he neared my bed. They didn't notice me. Good.  
  
I was very proud of Ginny as that moment, only a slightly pink flush rose to her cheeks, but she didn't stutter or start tripping over herself, "I'm fine I guess."  
  
"Just imagine, two attacks so close together. Both on Gryffindors," Hermione shook her head sadly, "Probably both people attackers were Slytherins."  
  
I gritted my teeth, when would people learn that at this time we need to forget about house rivalry and band together or all will be lost? The whole school needs to stop being so arrogant and thinking that they are better then the house next to them. We need to break out of the house sterotypes.   
  
But no one would stand up and say this, the students weren't going to listen to Dumbeldore even though they had great respect for him. And I sure as hell wasn't, I am invisible and I like it that way, I don't want to stand infront of everyone and make a giant speech.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, it must be horrible for two people so close to you to be attacked," Potter smiled slightly, "That Leah gave us a fright," Leah? Just goes to show I'm invisible to everyone.  
  
"Ella," Colin corrected Potter automatically, he smiled down at my and and said with a slight sneer directed at Potter, "Do you need anything, Ella?"  
  
Smiling gratefully I replied, "No, no thank you."  
  
"Hope you feel better," Hermione Granger said. I nodded.  
  
"We better go check on 'The Grouch'," Harry said, smiling as he walked away.  
  
Ginny was smiling dreamily after him. Damn Potter! Just like always he's fooling around with her, "Ginny?" silence, "Giiiiny? Ginny?! VIRGINIA!" she finally snapped out of her daze.  
  
Blushing she said, "Sorry…I...er….got distracted."  
  
"We noticed," muttered Colin darkly.  
  
She turned to Colin quizzingly, "Wha—"  
  
"So, who's 'The Grouch'?"I Smiled, "Must be a real pain, mustn't he or she? I guess your Potter is feeling sorry for him or something if he's come to visit."  
  
The red head looked down, "That's not funny, Ella. He almost died."  
  
"And whom are you talking about?"  
  
A broad smile appeared on Colin's face, "You'll be happy to hear this! The guy in the next bed to yours is…."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Forgot his name."  
  
"COLIN!"  
  
Laughing slightly Ginny said, "Ron, you remember my older brother, right?"  
  
I groaned, blocking out the flutter of joy in my stomach like a butterfly on a warm spring day, "How could I Forogt? He ate faster then you and Fred combined!"  
  
"Yeah, well, some foruth year decided it would be easy to try and Avada Kedrava him," Coling explained, "As if anyone could hurt one of Harry Potter's friends! Luckily the curse wasn't very strong and the girl who tried to kill him only managed to knock Ron out for a long time. We all thought he was going to die for a while."  
  
Ginny nodded, "It was horrible. It was in the library and I went to ask him about my Potions homework," I severly doubted that Ginny even wanted to talk t o Ron, she was probably aiming for Potter, "This girl stepped out form behind the bookcase and—and hit him with the curse," her voice faltered and cracked as though she was about to cry.  
  
I gulped, "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry." I truly was, she must have thought he was dead at the moment.  
  
A hollow look appeared in her eyes, "It was the scariest thing that eer happened to me," she sniffled slightly but came determinded not to cry. Colin gripped her hand reassuringly, I patted her arm sympathetically. I was a bit surprised that Colin had been brave enough to take her hand, and that Ginny hadn't let go.  
  
But then she said something that stunned us both, "It was worse then the Chamber of Secrets."   
  
That statement alone was a lot, but to say it was worse then her brother almost dieing was amazing. I had no idea what had happened there, neither did Colin, but he did know more then me since he was at this school at that time. And from what I heard it was horrible, students were being attacked, there was confusement, pandemonium.  
  
But it seemed that day that she went down into the actual chamber was the worst for Ginny. There she found out she'd be harming the people, and Ginny with her kind nature found that hurdenus. To her she committed a crime that could never be forgiven. It seemed most of the school thought that as well since hardly anyone dared to get too close to her.  
  
Colin had never really been friends with Ginny before I came along in are second year. He was shy and truth eb told he did fear Ginny a bit. But since I hadn't heard of the chamber I tried to become friends with Ginny, and then Colin quickly followed. We convinced her that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt guilty.  
  
But I think one of the things that bothered her most was that she had sent the Basilisk on Hermione Granger. One of Potter's greatest friends. She told me once late at night when she had had a bad nightmare about Tom Riddle that because of that Potter would probably never want to get to know her. All because she was pratically possessed and had untentionally hurt Hermione Granger.  
  
"I'm all right," she backed off and said, "Really I am. It's just Ron scared me to death when that happened. Ella, you know what I'm talking about. What it's like to loose someone." I nodded, all too well did I understand.  
  
The bed next to mine went quiet. A red head pocked out of the curtain.  
  
"Gin? You all right?"  
  
It was Ron. I looked at his face, he was still ghostlsy pale and his skin hung off his face a little as though he'd just recovered from a bad flu. His voice sounded hoarse and ruff. It reminded me of sand paper.  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny replied stubbornly, although we all knew that she wasn't, "Guess who just woke up!"  
  
He glanced at me, "Ella, right?" I nodded quietly, "Hope you don't giggle as much as Ginny." he said rudely, glaring at me slightly. Then his head vanished behind the curtains.  
  
I was filled with a bit of sadness and disappointment. How dare he make me feel like that! He's got no right to. He's just Ginny's older brother.  
  
Colin smiled, "He's been in a very bad mood lately."  
  
"Sorry, Ella," Ginny apologized on her brother's behalf.  
  
I waved my hand, brushing off the apology, "No need to. You put with worse in the mornings in are dorm," Ginny had once said that if I ever turned into a morning person hell would freeze over.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came, "All right, Creevy, Ginny, your time is up," and she left to go inform Potter and Hermione Granger the same thing.  
  
"Bye then, thanks for the visit," they both nodded.  
  
Colin and Ginny glanced at each other and then they suddenly hugged me.  
  
I gasped. My family had never really hugged me, my mother was the only one who had and she had left a while ago. And my Father would never do such a thing. My brothers, well, they were guys. Simple as that, they never liked hugs nor did they like giving them out. So this was a bit new to me.  
  
"Geroff!!! I'm fine! I'm not going to die, although if I do it's because you two chooked me to death!"  
  
Letting go they both smiled at me, "Don't do that again," I glared, someone needed to look out for them and I felt guilty that they were comforting me but yet I couldn't look out for them.  
  
"Bye," Colin said.  
  
"See ya," added Ginny.  
  
"Later," I called after them as they walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Potter and Hermione Granger had left too. Madam Pomfrey removed the curtain that had been between Ron and me.  
  
He was looking at the door sadly. His gray eyes somber. I knew how he was feeling.  
  
"It's all right," I said top him. I don't know what made me want to comfort him. It was weird, like I wanted to reach out and capture his sorrow and make it go away somehow. It scared me. But I wasn't going to show fear.  
  
"What do you mean?" he turned and glared at me.  
  
"I know you feel like you have to go protect Pott—Harry and Hermione," I bit my lip and then decided what the hell and threw caution to the wind, "I want to protect Ginny and Colin. It's like my duty to them. But the best way you can accomplish that right now is to get better."  
  
He seemed surprised as my words. I smiled slightly, "Well, yeah…maybe I guess," he agreed.  
  
It was going to be a long time before he might acknowledge my existence, longer then that to be nice to me. And maybe forever until he wanted to become my friend or more then that.  
  
But I knew I had just made progress.  
  
It's not every day Ron Weasley agrees with someone.  
~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Invisible Chapter 3 ~  
  
I am doubting the Dark Lord's plan. Too many things could go wrong. And if it does go wrong then I will be blamed for it.  
  
I need to get close to those three.  
  
Turn them against each other. I need to turn the bratty one against them. The protecting one I need to kill, it's a same but it will be necessary. Then bring the powerful one to the Dark Lord.  
  
He's hungered for this. He's waited. He's wanted to strangle the powerful one with his bare fingers many times.  
  
But I know this is not right. I don't want to do this. But I must.  
  
The Dark Lord does not like failure.  
  
~  
  
It was the middle of night. I was slowly creeping out of my dream. Leaving all the lovely thoughts and pictures behind.  
  
I heard a rough breathing above me. I thought it was just a nightmare to I closed my eyes tighter. But something grabbed my neck and began to shake vigorously.  
  
"HELP! HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I started kicking in any and every direction hoping to hit the invisible force that was tightening around my neck.  
  
My air was now blocked out. I tried to find air but I couldn't. I needed air! My brain felt like it might explode.  
  
A light clicked on near me and I heard someone yell, "Stupefy!"  
  
The hands around my neck dropped, I heard a loud thud next to my bed.  
  
"T-there! There the person is!" I pointed down to the lump on the ground. I gulped down air quickly and coughed slightly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Not again," she picked up the person and placed him or her on the empty bed to my right.  
  
My right? But that's Ron's bed.correct?  
  
The light that was now turned on reflected off the copper hair and I knew right then my answer. I knew who my attacker was.  
  
Ron had just tried to kill me.  
  
But Madam Pomfrey was not alarmed; she just shook her head and took off the stunning spell. I wanted to yell out in horror; he was dangerous, wasn't he? But he just fell back to sleep.  
  
"Come have some tea with me, Miss Mayer, we need to talk."  
  
I nodded numbly and got out of my bed silently. Following Pomfrey I sat down in her office sipping some calming tea. Finally I asked the question that was bugging me, "What happened?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley has been having dreams. Nightmares, actually. It's rare; because usually when you get his by the Killing Curse you die. Most as not foolish enough to try killing a person with it when they are not powerful enough because it can cause the cursed person to become very ill," she explained, "They would just be nightmares for a regular person, but for him, they seem real. He thought you were the one who tried to kill him."  
  
I was shocked, quite stunned actually. Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry. I thought that he was done with this. I think the curse has permanently affected his brain. He's not getting better, that's for sure," she sniffled slightly then sighed deeply, "We may have to take him to St. Mungo's soon."  
  
"Is he insane?" the word hung in the air like a death sentence.  
  
"No, he's not insane. He's." she searched for the right word to use, "How do I explain this to such a young mind? The closest thing that I can say is he's delusional. Although he's not," She shrugged, "As I've said, it's very rare and only a foolish person would attempt it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up, "For what?"  
  
"I feel responsible," I shrugged, "Poor guy. Does he remember when he wakes up?"  
  
"Sometimes. Usually he just remembers that he did something that he shouldn't have," she ran her fingers through her bushy hair, "I'll switch you to a empty classroom to keep you from danger ton-"  
  
"No," I said, I stunned myself at my own stupidity.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I-I'll live, I don't think he really can kill me. He's too weak."  
  
"He was strong enough to almost break your neck," she sighed, "This is going against everything I've ever learned but.if certain precautions are made when he's sleeping I think it can work," she looked at me like I was insane.  
  
"No, that's not necessary, I'll be fine," I knew I was acting stupid. I don't know why I didn't stop myself from talking though.  
  
She shook her head, "I can't accept that. It's either spells or not being here. I'll be putting up the spells soon anyway, agreed?" I nodded.  
  
"It's late," she said, "You need to go to bed," I nodded and walked out of her office and climbed into bed.  
  
Truthfully I was scared out of my mind. I kept on waking up looking around frantically to see where Ron was. But he was sleeping in the bed next to me like always.  
  
His hair fell over his face messily and he slept soundly, cuddling his pillow protectively. He looked positively cute.  
  
Wait! Backtrack! Did I just say cute? No, I must have been mixing that up with another word. Madam Pomfrey was right, it is very late.  
  
Besides, it's not like I like him, right? Right? God, now I'm talking to myself. Definitely too late at night. ~ I smelled pancakes. With syrup. I rolled over in bed savoring the remains of my perfect dreams where there was no darkness and despair.  
  
But pancakes were calling, "Mmm.are those pancakes?" I muttered sleepily. I felt like crawling back under my covers, I was still tired and waking up every five minutes last night did not help.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Now that was unlike Ginny or Colin's voice. I opened my eyes and saw to my side Ron had a giant pile of pankes on his plate, another pile twice as big on his bedside table. They were both covered in Maple Syrup and he ate his pile greedily, "Want some?"  
  
I nodded slightly. Sitting up and stretching I was too tired to feel uncomfortable around him. He grabbed the plate by his table and handed them to me over the gap between are beds, "T-thank you," I stifled a yawn.  
  
He shrugged, "Thank you also," he seemed very interested in his plate now. Not daring to look up at me. We both realized what he was talking about.  
  
I shrugged, eating my pancakes much in the same manner he had. Shrugging I replied, "It doesn't matter," I lied though, because it did matter. I just didn't want to remember it.  
  
He nodded solemnly and ate quietly.  
  
I appreciated the silence. It allowed me to think. As I mulled over my thoughts the door to the hospital wing burst open, "Good-Morning!" Ginny said happily. The amount of cheerfulness made me feel sick.  
  
"Who said there was anything good about it?" Ron said moodily.  
  
I snorted out some of my laughter and earned a glare from Ginny, "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Achy."  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Bored."  
  
"Sick."  
  
"Hungry."  
  
"But you just ate twenty pancakes!" I said amused at Ron. He smiled mischievously and I felt my heart melt.  
  
No, I would not like him. He was nothing! Nothing at all except a pompous git. And, of course, one of Ginny's brothers.  
  
"Well, just wanted to drop off your homework for you, Ella," Ginny said while dropping a pile of books by my bed, "Have fun," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks," I replied, "Would you mind picking up these books from the library for me?" I asked, handing her a piece of paper. I smiled, there was more then books in that note.  
  
"Ah, I see, of course," she smiled and pocketed the note, "Have a jolly day," then she vanished out of the hospital wing in a blur of red hair.  
  
"You poor person," Ron said while eyeing my Arithmancy book.  
  
"What? I just like reading,"  
  
He looked convinced that I was crazy. I laughed.  
  
He glared, "Shut it," that caused me to laugh even more as I did my homework.  
  
~  
  
Hey, Gin 'n Tonic  
  
I smiled at Ella's note while reading.  
  
I apologize to you. I actually feel sorry for you! You have to spend all these days with Colin alone, you poor, poor, poor girl. Mind you, I think I got the worst deal; being stuck in the hospital wing with Ron shall be torture.  
  
I'm very proud of the way you didn't blush when Potter came along-  
  
Why did she always call him Potter? It wasn't fair on Harry.  
  
I'm just curious, how did you know you had a crush on Potter? Just wondering!  
  
Gasping I let Colin read the last line, he gasped as well, "WHY would are Ella ask something like that?!"  
  
"I dunno," I replied, shaking my head, "It sounds nothing like her. And if she likes someone I would've thought she might've told me."  
  
Colin and I entered Potions class and I hide the note. Colin took his usual seat next to me but we both glanced at Ella's empty seat feeling slightly sick.  
  
"You still like Harry Potter, don't you?" asked Colin, absently cutting his roots.  
  
I shrugged, "I think he's cute," I blushed deeply, "But I don't think I like him as in a crush type of like anymore."  
  
Liar, liar, pants on fire.  
  
"Do you think anyone else is 'cute'?"  
  
I was surprised t his question, I looked up at him, "Why would you like to know that?"  
  
A pink tint rose to his face, "Just curious."  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno." I left it at that. I didn't want to make him feel sad by telling him even if I did I wouldn't tell him. It's just hard to talk to Colin sometimes about things that Ella and I talk about. Heck, Ella is so uninterested in boys it's hard to talk to her sometimes! I swear she thinks that they have 'cooties' or something.  
  
~  
  
I felt like sleeping after breakfast so I did. But now a suspicious sort of silence filled the air making my dreams uneasy. I could smell something but what was it?  
  
There was heavy breathing above me and I'm ashamed to admit that the first thing I thought of was what Ron had tried to do last night.  
  
The heavy breathing neared so close that I could feel someone's warm breath on my face. I dare not open my eyes for fear of them knowing I'm awake.  
  
What is that smell? It's. dungbombs? No way. I crack open one of my eyes and immediately the breathing vanishes without a trace.  
  
I quickly sit up, clutching the sides of my bed. There's cold sweat one my face and I bet I look a fright. My eyes are probably popping out of my head.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"You look like you've just seen a ghost!"  
  
"Or McGonagall."  
  
"Or a pop quiz."  
  
"Or Percy singing in the shower."  
  
"Oh, bad mental image, George!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at the two Weasley twins. Truth be told, the only reason why I put up with this stuff is because they were Ginny's older brothers.  
  
That and the fact that they could probably beat me to a pulp anytime they wished. They were Beaters on the Quidditch team, after all.  
  
I think Ron is sleeping, or at least I'm pretty sure. I sort of have these feelings that tell me these sorts of things, they're hard to explain.  
  
George stepped forward and to one side of my bed. Fred took the other side.  
  
"You two didn't happen to set off some dungbombs, did you?" I asked; they smiled innocently. It was the type of smile that made fathers go run and check there wallets and mother's go see if there good china could still be considered good and not broken.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"We'd rather not."  
  
"I said bug off," I glared. Neither of them backed away.  
  
"We want to know what's between Harry and Ginny," Fred stated, George nodded in agreement.  
  
This shocked me, I thought they were here to wreak havoc, not ask about Ginny. But I wouldn't tell them, it would be betraying my friend's trust, "Sorry, no can do."  
  
Fred nodded at George and George leaned closer to me, mischief in his eyes, "Tell us or else." He said, smiling.  
  
"I said bug off!" I backed up and George stood at his full height.  
  
The only reason why they ever talked to me was because they wanted something out of me. But I'd be silent as the night.  
  
"You asked for it." George said.  
  
"I'd watch out if I were you," warned Fred.  
  
I'm always watching out. I know I'm probably paranoid but Professor Moody's 'CONSTANT VILIGENCE' got through to me. Eccentric as he was, I think Professor Moody was my favorite teacher, even though Professor Lupin was seriously cool.  
  
Not that I didn't like are new teacher, Professor Trebond. He was very kind, but what I wanted to learn had to do more with the dark arts then counter-curses.  
  
No, I did NOT want to practice the Dark Arts. But I thought it's best to know what you're up against, right?  
  
Although some Gryffindors had looked at me suspiciously when I brought a pile of Dark Arts books into the common room. I had nothing to be ashamed of though. I know they suspect me to be a Death Eater just because I read certain books.  
  
Frankly though, the Death Eaters have it better together then the 'Light Side' as I've come to think of us as-even though I know things usually aren't as easy as black and white. The Death Eaters are all fighting for the same thing. They're loyal to their leader.  
  
But our side isn't. Fudge finally declared You-Know-Who had indeed arisen. But what the Ministry is actually going to do is still a bit fuzzy.  
  
I wished other people understood we needed to forget stereotypes and house rivalries; things are bad enough.  
  
Someone needs to tell everyone. But I sure as hell won't. I couldn't!  
  
I know it's getting bad but I'm invisible and I want to stay that way 


End file.
